


Wonderful Christmas Gift

by CrazyBeCat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Morning, F/F, Fluff, Supergirl Secret Santa Gift Exchange, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Kara, Cat, and Carter exchange Christmas gifts on Christmas morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chimera428](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/gifts).



> Here is another one for the holidays!  
> I basically did a quick read through and that was my editing, because I am coming up close on the deadline for SSSFE work to be done! So I will have to get around to it later. Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes!  
> I hope you all enjoy!  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

Kara was bouncing with nerves as she knocked on the door to Cat’s penthouse. It was early Christmas morning, and she was here to exchange gifts with her girlfriend and Carter, before they were driving down to Eliza’s for Christmas dinner.

It was their first Christmas together as a couple, and Kara hoped her gift wasn’t going to be a flop.

“Kara!” Carter gave her a wide smile as he flung open the door, “Come on, Mom has breakfast ready, and then we can open presents!”

Kara laughed as Carter grabbed her hand and dragged her into the house. “Wait, let me slip my coat off, and I need to set the presents under the tree.”

Carter let her hand go and turned around, grabbing the bag from her other hand. “I’ll go put these under the tree, you take off your coat.” He gave her another smile before dashing off.

“Careful, Carter! You don’t know if anything can break in that bag!” Kara called after him, laughing as she quickly removed her coat.

Hanging it into the closet, she ventured the rest of the way into the home, turning towards the kitchen where she knew Cat would be.

“Good morning, Kara.”

“Good morning. Carter is putting the presents I brought under the tree. He said breakfast is first.” She leaned forward to accept a gentle kiss.

“That’s right. It’s ready, just keeping warm in the oven. The table is set, but if you could grab the orange juice, I’ll pull it out of the oven.”

“Sure.” Kara gave her another quick kiss before grabbing the juice from the fridge and moving to the dining table. “Carter, come help your mom grab breakfast!” She called out.

“Kay! The presents are under the tree!” He called back.

They had a wonderful breakfast, and Kara was forever grateful that Cat knew to make plenty. Between her and Carter they’d cleared the table of food after Cat let them have at it. It was delicious, and Kara made sure Cat knew, with words, and a sweet kiss.

“Ok, ok! You two can kiss later, can we go open presents now! Please, mom?” Carter was bouncing on his toes, and Kara was so happy knowing he felt comfortable around her to be so excited.

“Oh, alright, go on, we’ll be right there.”

“Awesome!”

“Don’t open any till we’re out there!” Cat said.

“Right, I won’t. I’ll just sort them!”

Kara and Cat both chuckled as he bolted for the living room.

“I’m glad you could make it, and thank you again for inviting us to your foster mother’s.” Cat tangled her fingers with Kara’s and kissed the back of Kara’s hand. “He has come to love your family. They treat him so wonderfully.”

“Oh, Cat, I’m so glad. He fits in really well with Alex and Winn. Thank you for having me for breakfast.”

Cat smiled and stood, pulling Kara with her. “We’d better get out there before he gets too impatient.”  
________________________

It was a beautiful morning. Carter had laughed and giggled and ooooh-ed and ahhhh-ed over all the presents he had gotten. He’d made a few faces at the ritzy gifts his grandmother had sent, but promised he’d send a letter of gratitude.

He’d leaped up and given Kara a tight hug after he’d opened his gift from her, to find a beautiful set of paints and a pad of artist’s paper. “Thank you!”

“Keep going, you goose. There’s something else.”

He thunked back down onto the ground and after a little digging found what she was talking about. It was a laminated card that read “Free paint lessons with Kara Danvers. Redeemable at any time.”

“No way! Really?” He looked up with sparkling eyes.

“Merry Christmas, Carter.”

“This is so cool! Mom, look!” He turned the card around so she could see it. “She’s going to teach me how to paint!”

“That’s wonderful, Carter.” Cat gave Kara a warm look. “That’s a beautiful gift, Kara.”

Kara gave a bright smile. “I’m glad you enjoy it, Carter.”

He carefully tucked everything back into the bag and set it to the side with the rest of his opened gifts, “Ok! You’re turn!”

Carter helped them both unwrap their gifts, and Kara laughed when she stuck a bow on his head. She got a few beautifully thoughtful gifts, and Cat did as well.

It was such a wonderful morning, but she still had one last gift to give.

“Carter, can you hand me the one there, that last one?”

“Uh, yea sure. But I thought it was one you brought for us?”

Kara laughed. “Yes, but I want to be able to show it to you both at the same time. But if you want to take off the wrapping paper.”

She had barely said the words before he’d torn off the paper and then handed her the soft red velvet box, “Here you go!”

“Ok. This is a gift to both of you.” She flipped the latch and turned the box around to lift the lid.

“Oh my, what is it?” Cat leaned forward to get a better look.

Kara gently removed the object tucked inside the box and presented it in her hands. “It’s a snowglobe.”

“Cool! What’s in it?”

“Why don’t you come a little closer and look?” Kara said.

Carter shuffled across the floor and gasped. “Mom! Look! It’s us!”

Cat’s eyes grew wide as she indeed moved closer.

Kara took a deep breath before speaking. “I made the figures inside. I took it to a specialty store and it had made into a snow globe.”

She gently handed it over to Cat, and watched as her girlfriend looked at the object in awe. Inside were little figures of herself, Carter, and Cat. It was not a small snowglobe by any means, and it was easy to tell that the figures throwing snowballs were Cat, Carter, and Kara.

“Kara, this is-” Cat looked up with an expression of gratitude on her face, and tears gathering in her eyes. “This is beautiful.”

Kara blushed. “Really?”

“Kara, you’re so cool! Mom, we have to make sure it’s somewhere safe so it doesn’t break, but that everyone can see it!” Carter had his face nearly pressed against the glass of the snowglobe, admiring the figures that Kara had made.

“Of course Carter. We’ll look for the perfect spot.”

“Thank you, Kara!”

“Yes, thank you, Kara. This is such a wonderful gift.” Cat handed the snowglobe to Carter before clasping Kara’s face and giving her a kiss. When she pulled away, she smiled. “Thank you. I love it, Kara.”

Kara laughed, and scooped Cat into a big hug. “I’m so glad.”

“Hey, hey! Don’t forget about me!” Carter said. He put the snowglobe on the ground and jumped into the hug, wrapping his arms around Kara and his mom.

Kara buried her face into Cat’s neck, holding as tight as she dared. “I love you.” She murmured.

“I love you, Kara.” Cat whispered back.

“I love you, too!” Carter piped up.

It was a beautiful beginning to a wonderful Christmas day.

**Author's Note:**

> Chimera428,  
> This is a relationship one. I hope you enjoy it!  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
